


Need Help With That?

by Anonymous



Series: DBH: Kinktober [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cockwarming, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasms, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: One incident led to another, and here they were.Can’t keep their hands off each other.Adoration.Kinktober, Day Five: Cockwarming





	Need Help With That?

**Author's Note:**

> *slams fist down* self-indulgence!!!!!!
> 
> okay, but for real, these dorks are one of my favorite sweetest rarepairs and I adore them to death.

Hank’s not sure about when this had first began, it had been a little after Nines had moved in with him and Connor. The android was still fairly new to deviancy, and Nines had been welcomed with opened arms from both him and Connor.

Despite the overwhelming resemblance, their personalities were vastly different from each other.

Connor‘s sweet, warm as the sun. A ray of sunshine, trying to cheer you up if you had a bad day at work. He gets along well with others easily, making new friends after a few minutes of conversing. He’s a social butterfly, loves talking to others and gives you the sweetest smiles. The type of smile to instantly melt any worry you have away. He’s soft, gentle with his words and very affectionate.

Nines on the other hand...

He’s aloof, stand-offish and somewhat cold to others. He’s like ice, cold and awkward as heconverses with others in their workplace. Nines had been partnered up with Reed shortly after his activation and tiny bits of personality began to form throughout his partnership. He’s very sarcastic and direct with his words. Hank’s seen him smile before and it was absolutely heartwarming, a small genuine grin crossing the android’s face made the man’s heart nearly melt into a puddle.

It’s rare to see Nines smile, and Hank‘s decided he liked it after just one mere glance.

So how did they get here?

With Nines underneath his bedsheets, gorgeous glistening lips wrapped around his cock and a pleased hum escaping his lips.

He tries to recall the first incidence when he had just finished his shower and forgotten to retrieve his clothes and towel from the laundry. He thought that both Connor and Nines were out of the house at the time and sprinted to the laundry room, knocking straight into Nines and staring at the android with horror written all over his face.

He was buck-naked and his cock decided to _stir up_ at the _wrong_ moment.

“I was unaware that you were in such a... state.” Nines quickly tensed up, his gaze falling down upon the man’s semi-erection and Hank internally curses, embarrassed about what had just occurred.

“Y-Y-Yeah, sorry about that. Forgot that I left my laundry in the dryer before showering.” Hank stuttered, trying his very best to avoid eye contact with Nines.

“I see... do you perhaps... _need help with that_?” It’s quite subtle he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing from the android. Nines makes a small gesture towards the man’s cock, which _happily_ twitches at the idea.

“My dick?” Hank has to make sure, and the question lingers in the air before Nines slowly nods, taking a step closer towards him.

Hank nearly shudders at the android’s slight touch against his shoulders as they trailed down his body, grasping the man’s erect cock.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.”Nines says softly and spat into his palm, wet squelching noises quickly filling the entire house as the android strokes him. His hands were just perfect as he fisted Hank’s cock, causing the man to buck his hips into the delicious friction.

Soft grunts escaped his lips as he began thrusting into the android’s hands, moaning as Nines stroked him closer and closer to completion.

He came with a loud grunt, spilling his seed into the android’s hands.

Nines seems to be intrigued by the foreign substance as brought one of his hands up to his face, licking off the cum from his palm.

“T-T-That was...” Hank gasps for breath, trying to calm down from his well overdue orgasm. It’s been months since he’s last been touched and he trying his best to calm down from the whole ordeal, still trying to grasp that this just happened.

That Nines _just_ gave him a handjob.

“Amazing?” Nines finishes, raising a brow as he awaited the man’s answer, to which he quickly responds,

“Yes, you were amazing.”

Several other incidences had occurred shortly after and they did their best to remain discreet about it, not even letting Connor know due to fear of his judgement towards the two of them. 

It wasn’t that they were... ashamed of each other, just that they thought it would be best to keep it a secret for now. It would be highly unprofessional if someone caught wind of it at work and spread it around. They didn’t want to risk something like that.

They weren’t ready to tell anyone, and that was... well, okay. Neither of them seemed to mind that.

That brought Hank back to his current situation, Nines’s mouth wrapped snuggly around his cock.

He pulls out of his partner’s warm mouth, letting his dick rest against the android’s lower lip as icy blue eyes peered up at him, innocently. Waiting for his next move, calculating for what was about to happen next.

Nines is absolutely gorgeous, and Hank can’t help but find himself falling hard and fast for those icy blue eyes.

Over the course of their blossoming relationship, Nines recently expressed interest in keeping the man’s cock warm within his mouth. Hank hastily obliged to the idea and now here they were. 

Hank smoothly slid his dick back inside the android’s mouth who seemed as delighted as a kid getting his favorite treat. Warmth enveloping his cock once again.

He observes the android’s LED, a calm blue as always. There were rarely things that startled Nines or took him off guard. He processed information rather quickly and didn’t seem to be getting into danger in work cases which Hank was thankful for.

“Think I might love you.” he softly mutters under his breath, hoping that Nines didn’t quite catch what he had said.

The android doesn’t budge at his words, but he certainly heard what Hank had mumbled and he feels warmth coursing throughout his entire body.

_Love._

**Author's Note:**

> my fucking babies!!!! where is the hank900 art at!? truly underrated :’(


End file.
